Beauty In The Beast
by carodajka
Summary: Everyone has a bad day now and then. InuiKaidoh


The workout that day was really hard. So it was not very surprising that after that kind of exercise, Kaidoh didn't manage to keep his balance after Echizen crashed right into him. Next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the ground, limbs all spread out. And there, stretched over his torso, lay Echizen. What an awkward position. A moment passed by, then another and Kaidoh started turning really red. Echizen was still a bit dazed from the fall, his eyes big as the deer's caught in a headlights. Kaidoh coughed a little.

"Echizen, snap out of it and ge-"

Whatever he was going to say was left unheard because of a roaring laughter of one Momoshirou who just happened to enter the clubroom with Eiji in his wake.

"Well, well, well! Look at this Eiji sempai, what do we have here. Really now, Mamushi, don't you think Echizen is a wee bit young for you? Never mind out of your league..." Momoshirou said, still laughing hiss ass of.

In their haste to separate their limbs, they entangled a bit more. All in all, they made a very funny picture. Even Eiji was now cracking a little. As if it wasn't bad enough, soon all the other regulars and other club members were coming through the door and gawked at their friends. Fuji didn't seem really affected, still wearing his usual smile, Oishi and Kawamura were blushing slightly, Inui pulled out his notebook and was scribbling furiously, murmuring something about data. Tezuka didn't seem that affected neither. He threw them a cool look.

"I don't care in what you engage in your free time, but please do it outside of the club area."

That comment seemed to brake out a new wave of laughter, all the sempais now joining in the fun.

"Don't squirm so much sempai, I'll try to get up." Echizen scoffed at Kaidoh. The other regular hissed and nodded.

"Oi Echizen, let him have some fun. When will he have another opportunity to get such a pretty little thing into his lap again?"

Kaidoh frowned at him still blushing furiously and lay still. Echizen finally managed to stand up and made his way through to his locker. He was his stoic self again. The laughter soon died of and the crowd slowly broke up. All the players were now murmuring and gossiping. Kaidoh tough he heard something about a beauty and the beast and freaks and other not very favorable comments. He let it slide, even if it stung a bit. Unfortunately Momoshirou wasn't quite finished with making fun of him.

"I'm sorry, Mamushi, it looks like for someone with your appearance this type of approach may be your only chance to score. Now really, Echizen should be the only one scowling."

Ow, now that comment stung much more than any of the others. He was used to being made fun of, even by that idiot. However there were certain borders you usually don't overstep but this time Momoshirou trampled right through them by stomping all over him. And it didn't help any that nobody from the others seemed to be noticing that. And that probably hurt the worst.

Suddenly very pale he stood up and quickly got out. Never mind he was still in his training clothes, never mind he left all his things in his locker, he just really needed to leave. NOW.

* * *

After Kaidoh left, the remaining regulars continued on as if nothing happened. They were used to the two rivals arguing and nobody ever stopped them. Rivalry was supposed to be a good thing to improve your play. Momoshirou was just opening his locker when he heard Inui sempai approaching. 

"There is a 85 chance that your last remark really hurt Kaidoh's feelings, Momoshirou," the data-specialist stated seriously.

"Oh come on, as if Mamushi had any feelings that can be hurt. He's above all that," Momoshirou said, still wearing a small smirk.

"Really Inui, they quarrel like this all the time. And it _was_ pretty funny," Eiji chuckled who overheard them.

Inui just shook his head.

"I think you are underestimating Kaidoh's complex of inferiority."

"What? Inferiority? That snake is too arrogant for his own good," the tall junior growled.

"He is quite confident when it comes to his play, yes, but his self-worth is a different matter entirely."

"You don't really think he was hurt by what was said here, nya?"

"I have to agree with our data expert on this one, Eiji. Kaidoh doesn't seem to think much of him self when it comes to anything else than tennis. I think he measures his worth by his play and he thinks we do it too. Normally it wouldn't matter to him what others think, but this time it seems our lack of reaction to that hurtful comment upset him a lot," Oishi stated calmly, joining the discussion.

"That was very insightful from you, Oishi." Inui regarded him with interest.

"Well I do notice things around me, even if I don't write down everything I see."

"Touche." Inui gave him a slight smile.

They stand there quietly, each immersed in his own thoughts. Finally, Inui broke the silence.

"Well, what is done is done. I think I'll get Kaidoh's bag and take it to him."

He packed his things, picked up the other's backpack and turned to leave. In the doorway he paused and softly addressed Momoshirou.

"You should think a little about what was said here and make a levelheaded decision what to do tomorrow morning at practice."

And then he left.

**AN: **I have a very bad update rate, sorry for that. Also I would like to find a beta reader or editor, 'cause I am not native English speaker, so if you're interested pm me.


End file.
